Criminal
by lozzyabc
Summary: when Alyssa Jayne is snatched from her school disco her whole life is turned up side down but what happens when her kidnapper turns out to be even more frightening than she originally thought? what would you do if you found out you were born to die and you had already lived a life as an immortal creature? add in the mafia and it becomes impossible to live! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Criminal.

By lozzyabc

rated T

Hello. This is a story that I have been working on for a while. I got the inspiration for the story from Britney spears's 2011 hit song 'Criminal' then I conjured up my own characters and soon decided to add characters from both twilight and the vampire diaries because they are both filled with mythical people that I have fell in love with through the years and I felt they gave my story the twist that it needs. I know it may get rather confusing as you get through but I would be more that happy to explain any thing to you so just drop me an message and I will get back to you as soon as possible :) I know the first chapter is rather boring but it is just giving you guys a bit of background on the characters. Thank you. Alyssa x

Bulgaria 1490

Katerina Petrova's pov.

The contractions became too much to bare. They were coming so fast now I felt like I was about to split in two. The worst part about this whole situation is the fact that my still unborn baby has never belonged to me since the minute he or she was conceived. Looking back now I regret loosing my virginity to that pathetic man! He told me he loved me and now look where we are. My whole family has abandoned me. I am so entirely grateful that my mother waited until I gave birth before she kicks me out. Having a daughter who has a child out of wedlock brings the biggest disgrace up on your family imaginable, and I am the pathetic excuse for a daughter that was stupid enough to destroy not just my own but my families reputation. I often wondered what happened to to pathetic low life that is the farther of my child. Alec was his name, he made promises of a large white wedding and a small house with children running around, while I cooked dinner he would be out earning our families keep. I was so gullible. He took off. The minute I told him of my pregnancy he ran. From the minute I found out I was pregnant my parents told me of what was going to happen, they would keep me hidden in our family home. No one must know of the disgraceful daughter who conceived a child out of wedlock. My mother would help me deliver and the minute the child is born my farther will sneak in on the back of the hay cart and take the child to its home. Then I am to be thrown out, vanished from Bulgaria and never to return. I have my escape rout planned. I will travel to England in search for a mysterious 'Lord Claus' that I have been foretold about. I will miss my parents and my little sister immensely, but I caused this all my self and now I have to pay the consequences. I am now currently laid mine and my sisters bedroom. The while lace bedsheets are soaked in deep red blood as my mother delivers my mistake. Something as reckless as this would be expected from a daughter that belonged to a poop Bulgarian family, but not mine. Belonging to a wealthy family had it's perks but the pressure to be perfect all the time to preserve your families reputation was a hard job to complete.

Background noise (labour screams from Katerina)

Mother- 'a little more,dearest... a little more. Push a little more.'

Background noise (baby cries)

Mother- 'its a girl' (smiles)

Katerina- 'A girl?' (stares at her newborn daughter and holds up her hands for her mother to hand over the baby just once to let her see her) 'please mother... let me see her.'

Mother (smiles and goes to hand over the baby)

Farther (walks in the bedroom) 'Woman don't! What are you doing?'

Mother (takes baby and hands her over to her husband)

Katerina- 'let me at least hold her once...just once... at least once!'

Farther-'no, forget it! You have disgraced this family!' (walks out of the bedroom with the child and you hear the front door slam)

Katerina-'Farther please! No... Farther... No! NO.'

Mother-(pulls me into a hug) 'No Katerina, It's better for her! It's better for her Katerina'

Katerina-(crying) 'No... mother... please!'

Mother-'let her go... let her go, Katerina.'

Katerina-(crying whisper) 'please..mama)

I never saw my baby again. I do not know what happened to her! My parents would never tell me where they sent her to. I thought she lived a long happy life with a pair of decent parents. Grew up happily, found a husband and died an old lady warm in her bed! Oh how wrong I was. Little did I know I would see my daughter again one day. But she would have far from the easy life I imagined she would have!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Analysia!**

**So here I am. I was dropped off by my grandfather on the 19th of November 1490. exactly 2 days after my birth. Although my grandfather left immediately after I was delivered it took 48 hours before we reached my new home. My grandparents made sure my new home was far away from my mothers family home in case she came looking for me. My new family consisted of a kind, sweet young couple. My new father was named Augustus and was 19 years of age. My new mother was named Gwendoline who was all but 17. According to my parents story, they could never have children although they tried. They were married immediately after meting each other but failed to produce a child. My grandparents met them at church. My adoptive parents travelled for two days to seek advice off a highly recommended priest. My grandparents were at the same church that day with my heavily pregnant mother. They had taken her there to be blessed of her sins. When my grandparents heard the young couple who both longed for a child they offered them me. They named me Analysia (Anna-lee-sia) and I grew up in there care happy and healthy. From a young age I learnt that my adoptive mother was a which. She would make items levitate for me and my father's amusement. When I became 15 my parents planned me an arranged marriage. My husband to be was named Alexander, we were wed in the local town church and built a house together in the country. 6 months after we wed I discovered I was expecting a child. On the night of her birth, there were complications. A woman in the town that delivered the towns peoples children was at my side the entire time. Her name was Elma.**

Analysia's pov

the pain was unbearable. My mother was at my side the whole night while Elma was poking and prodding my large pregnant stomach in an attempt to get the child to manoeuvre its self into the right position for birth. I could feel my self growing weaker and weaker. My skin had turned ice cold and pale and I was bathed in my own cold sweat. I didn't have the energy to push any longer.

'mama' I whispered as loud as I could manage.

'Yes piccola. Mama's here, mama will always be here'. My mother said reassuringly. I could see the sleep deprivation in her eyes. She was drained, but she refused to rest while her daughter was in such pain.

' Thank you mama. If I don't make it through this, then I want you to know how grateful I am to you and papa. You took me in, adopted me when no one else wanted me. You are the reason I am alive today! You are my real parents and always will be. I hope and pray that I don't have to leave you both this soon, but If this is my ending, always remember how much I love you'. I could feel the tears run down my face. Seeing my mother sit there and beat her self up for being helpless killed me. They gave me the best for everything. I had never though about it before now but I am glad my birth mother was so reckless and got her self pregnant out of wedlock because if she hadn't, I wouldn't have met the two people I love most in the world.

'analysia you will survive. You have to survive. Piccola you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and your father. We love you more than our own lives. The day we received you from that man , our whole world was bright. You lighted up our lives and I refuse for this to be the end of our happiness. I love you analysia so much, my precious angel from above'. I mother sobbed as she help my hand.

'excuse me Gwendoline would you mind stepping out of the room for a minute, im going to preform a c-section'. Elma pleaded.

'but I want to stay with her, she is my daughter' replied my mother.

'mama I will be fine, when you come back in, ill be laid here holding my baby'. I smiled the biggest smile I had the strength to make.

'ok piccola. Ill be right out side with your father and Alexander.' my mother said, on her way out she placed her hand on Elma's shoulder. 'take care of my daughter, please Elma. She is all we have in the world'. And with that my teary eyed mother left the room.

I looked at Elma and and let out a much needed sigh. 'I am going to die, aren't I?'

Elma looked at me seriously and then seemed to hesitate...

'Aren't I?' I repeated

'No... not if you do as I say and drink this...' Elam then bit her own wrist and held it to my mouth, I tried to scream and struggle but I was to weak. I could taste the foul taste of blood in my mouth and the more I tried not to, the more I swallowed. Once she removed her wrist from my lips she walked over to the table and got a kitchen knife that I used to skin the animals Alexander brought home to eat.

'here bite down on this, and try not to scream. It will only make your parents and husband worry and I need to be a quick as possible'. Said Elma as she handed me a wash cloth and put it between my lips.

'Arghhhhhh' I screamed into the wash cloth as I bit down as hard as I could when Elma made the incision... then BLANK.

When I woke up Elma was stood in front of me with a cup of, what looked like blood. My head was pounding and the light from the near by window was burning my eye's.

'here, drink this' she said, handing me the cup. 'it will help with the pain'.

I then took the cup and drank...it tasted...AMAZING. Instantly the headache disappeared and my gum's stopped aching but the whole left side of my body that was soaked in sunshine from the window began to burn. 'Arghhh what's happening?' I shrieked.

Elma quickly ran to the window and closed the curtains, but she ran so quickly. It was impossible. Then my body began to heal and where there was once burns, there was nothing but plain healthy skin. Because of my recent out burst of pain my mother ran into the room. When she saw the cup of blood in my hand and Elma closing the curtains, she knew at once what I was.

'How could you? HOW COULD YOU? My baby... my poor piccola. You have ruined her! What have you done, you horrid woman!' my mother screamed frantically. Because of the commotion my father and my husband Alexander came running into the room.

'What's happened Gwendoline?' asked my concerned father as Alexander ran over to my bed side and held my hand.

'your alive. You are really alive. Oh my angle! I thought I would never see you again' beamed Alexander before kissing me.

' Gwendoline what's wrong?' repeated my father.

'she's … a … vampire' said my mother In disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Immortality became me!**

**Analysia's pov**

Alexander dropped my hand and backed away slowly. 'I have to go and warn the town's people.' he said shiveringly.'everyone will know what you have done and you will be burnt at the stake for your crimes you wicked woman!' he spat at Elma.

As he ran to the door my mother used her magic to close it.

'What are you doing Gwendoline? That horrid woman must be killed for her crimes as should you , you which!' screamed Alexander.

'I am just as upset as you are, but if you go and spread the word of Elma's vampire ability then you are sighing a death sentence for us all. They will kill me and Augustus for raising a child that became a vampire. They will kill Elma for being a vampire. They will kill you for being married to a vampire and they will kill your daughter for being the daughter or a vampire. Are you really that selfish?' my mother argued.

'My ….my daughter?' stuttered Alexander.

'Yes you have a healthy baby girl' beamed Elma as she handed him our new born child. 'She's perfect.' smiled Alexander.

**I should have been thrilled that I survived and that my daughter was alive and healthy but all I could think about was blood. Everything was enhanced. My sight, my smell and my hearing. I could see the blood pulsating through the veins in my loved one's necks. I could hear the rush of it as it gushed in and out of their hearts and I could smell the luxurious scent. I saw Alexander freeze in his tracks and stare at me with his mouth open. He had gone a whiter shade of pale and his eye's were wide like sources. I hadn't under stud why until I saw my reflection in the glass I was holding. My face was deformed, my eye's were all black and my mouth had long pointy incisors peering out over my bottom lip. **

'What am I' I screamed.

'I don't care if you all die' shrieked a frightened Alexander as he tightened a grip on our daughter in an attempt to make a run for it.'She's a monster! I will go alert the people and then me and **MY **daughter will leave town.

**When I said everything was enhanced I meant everything. My love for my child was overwhelming, my loyalty to Elma for saving my life was unbelievable and my hatred towards the man that was threatening to steal away my child, a man that I once thought I loved was astonishing. Before I knew what I was doing I launched at him. When I grabbed hold of the back of his neck I squeezed my hand together until I heard a crack and I felt the top of his spine turn to fragments under his skin. At once his body went limp and his hands fell to his side's allowing my baby to fall. I quickly let his body drop and caught my child, as I looked down at her..she was perfect but I could feel my face becoming deformed. I could feel my teeth growing longer and my forehead creasing. My baby began to cry but all I could hear was the sound of her blood quickening as she became distressed. I was about to stick my teeth into her neck when the noise of her heart beat stopped my in my tracks. **

'mother take her' I pleaded as I handed over my daughter.

**I knew I needed to feed so I thought about running, my emotions were all over the place. All I could think about was my hunger at that moment in time. It was agony. Until I heard Alexander stirring on the ground. Hearing his voice made me think of how angry I was when he attempted to run away with my child. The anger came flooding back and I grabbed his paralysed body off the floor and sank my teeth into his neck. The warm blood trickling down my throat got rid of the ache in my stomach and I felt like I was full, like I hadn't eaten in years and that was my first meal. I could then feel my face turning back to normal as I turned to face my family,**

'Please help me' I cried' I don't want to be a monster' I spoke as I sank to the floor next to the body of my dead husband.

' Augustus take the baby' said my mother as she handed her over, then she came running towards me.

'mother don't!' I screamed but she kept coming. 'mama I don't want to harm you, please just keep your distance'.

**'**Analysia look at me.' my mother said as she held my face to look at hers. 'I know a spell. It will make you only crave animal blood'

'mama im frightened' I cried. 'I was ready to die. I shouldn't be here now. Alexander should be the one living, raising our daughter. This is not how it is supposed to be'.

'analysia we will get through this.'replied my mother.

**my mother left to get her great grandmothers spell book and returned to my home. She preformed the spell but as I had learnt...nothing in my life happened without complications. The spell worked, I never craved human blood again. Only animal but consequently I received my mother power. Because it was such a strenuous spell it took all the magic from my mother and transferred it over to me. **

'im sorry mama I know you loved being a witch' I sobbed.

'analysia I know I did, but it was nothing in comparison to how much I love you piccola' my mother soothed as she cradled me.

**For the next few years I lived perfectly happy. We disposed the body of my diciest husband in the woods and it didn't take long before a search party was sent out looking for him. When they found his body I had to pretend to be devastated. The guilt ate me up inside. His funeral was the worst. I was surrounded by his family and friends crying and comforting me on my loss and them telling me not to worry, that they were going to catch the monster who did this to him. All along I was the one who killed him and I never forgave my self. I was the reason my daughter grew up without a father. I believe deep down that I did love him but everything was hightend. At the time it was my anger and now it is my guilt. I never forgot about Alexander...I hated taking our daughter to his grave to pay her respects considering I was the one who put him there but life had to go on. I named my daughter ****Adelaide and she grew up happy and healthy. When she was 19 she met a woodcutter. His name was Abraham they were wed immediately and produced 7 healthy children. Adelaide always knew what I was and so did Abraham but they kept my secret when people began acting suspicious of my ever lasting age I compelled them all to never question it. I lived in that town for many years. I watched my daughter grow and begin a family of her own and I watched my grandchildren grow into mature adults. My father passed away when I was biologically 30 years old from a hunting accident. He cut himself when skinning a dear and the wound got infected. He contracted blood poisoning and died shortly after. **

'ana...ana...analysia' panted my father. 'I...want you to know (DEEP BREATH) how proud I am of you. I love you so very much, you are the light of my life. I am not frightened of death because I know what an amazing life I have had. I am the luckiest man in the world to have had the privilege of living for 30 years with you and your mother my my side. Yes we have faced some difficulties but you have always over come them my sweet. I am happy that me and your mother couldnt conceive a child of our own because if we could we would have never received you. You are mine and your mothers greatest accomplishment' said my father between breaths. My mother was at the opposite side of the bed holding his other hand, the smell of his blood was stomach churning. I could smell the poison rotating around his body with every heart beat and it smelt like rotten food and dirt.

'papa I love you so much. Thank you for loving me when no one else wanted me 'I sobbed' you and mama are my real parents no matter what anyone says I am glad my biological mother had me taken from her so I could have met you both. I love you papa... please...please don't leave me' I was now crying hysterically. I bit my own wrist in an attempt to make him drink from it but he refused

'Analysia I am ready to die, I have lived my life I have seen you grow and I have gotten to love you, I can accept my death now. But you needed to live that faithful night, you needed to carry on for Adelaide. You are an amazing mother and the worlds best daughter. Analysia, Gwendoline thank you for making me the happiest man alive...I ...love...you..both...so...muc...' my father died that night, right then. Holding mine and my mothers hand.

**my mother died next when I was biologically 48 years old. She contracted the Spanish influenza virus. Me and Adelaide and her 7 great grandchildren surrounded her. 2 Month old lilly, 2 year old Irvin, 3 year old Teresa, 5 year old ****Cornelius, 6 year old Willard, 7 year old violet and 9 year old Morris. There was no goodbyes. She was too weak, the last thing she said to us was...**

'I...love...you... all. Time … for … me...to ...be...with … Agust...us... again'. She died then. I like to think she was right and is sat on a cloud somewhere with my father. I pray that I will see them again one day, when that day will be I do not know.

**My daughter died next, I was biologically 79 years old when Adelaide passed. Her youngest daughter lilly who was then 33 passed away due to anthrax and Adelaide killed her self because she couldn't live knowing her daughter died first. My son in-law Abraham died shortly after of a broken heart. I stuck around a few more years , helped my grandchildren live and I witnessed each one of them die. As much as I loved each and every one of them I couldn't bring my self to make them immortal as I would never burden anyone with the curse that was bestowed upon me. There became a point in my life when I stopped going down to village all together. I hid away in the home that me and Alexander built shortly after our wedding in the mountains. When I first became a vampire my mother gave me a small bottle of blood. It was the blood of Elma and my mother had cast a spell on it. If I drank that small vile of blood my life would end immediately, I stared at it for years and wanted to take it several times. But something told me not to. All my family had died, my parents, my child, my grandchildren and majority of my great grandchildren. My life had no purpose any more I didn't think I would ever be needed again so why couldn't I just die already and take the damned potion? Little did I know I would find out soon enough. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**brienna!**

**Hiaa guys! Okay so I know you don't no brienna yet but she is a massive part of the story! Like huge and is practically the 2****nd**** main character. All you need to know is she was 3 years old when she was turned into a vampire and is an original...ps she is a traditional vampire not a twilight one... hope you enjoy! Oh and by the way her name is pronounced bree-enna :) **

**Brienna's pov:**

**I don't know why my daddy left me. I don't understand why he never came back for me but I guess I was bad. I have been sat in this cave for a long time where he sat me and I wait everyday for him to return for me. My life has been bad ever since my mammy died. I saw my big brother Klaus kill her...he ripped her heart out and threw it across the room. I stayed with her diciest body until my father returned home from hunting... here's my story. **

**my name is Brienna and I have 7 siblings. My oldest sibling is my brother named Aaron. My parents Esther and Mikael lived some where in Europe we called the old world with Aaron. Over a period of time everybody became poorly, including my big brother. My parents said it was called the plague, and it hit their homeland hard, killing off over 80% of there village including Aaron. After my brothers death my parents fled to America. They settled in a small town that was inhabited by people. There were rumours about the inhabitance of this town, all the people turned into wolves when the moon was full and unfortunately for us the rumours were true. When they moved to America they had my second eldest brother Elijah, then my third brother Finn and my forth brother Niklaus. Then they had my fifth brother Kol and my big sister Rebekha and finally my my youngest brother Henrik and then me! We were happy for many years. Every month when it was a full moon my mother sent us down a long cave with many tunnels. At the end of one of the tunnels was a wade, round cave where me and my siblings used to sleep, ...we would draw on the cave walls for entertainment and I would curl up on my sister Rebekha's lap with a blanket around me and fall asleep. We were safe in the cave. My mother was a very powerful witch and cast a spell ensuring no mythical creatures could enter the cave in which me mother and father would stay at our home with knifes and arrows to protect it in case any of the creatures got in and destroyed it. My parents always told us why we got sent down the cave, to protect us from the wolves but we never saw them change. My younger brother Henrik would tell us stories about how the wolves were just a myth my parents conjured up so they could have time alone. One night my brother henrik decided to go and see if the wolves were true or just myth's like he said...**

'Henrik get back here and don't be so stupid' screemed Rebekha.

'no I want to see if mother and father have been lying to us this whole time' Henrik shouted back to my sister from half way down the caves tunnel.

'Niklaus go after him please,I beg you. He could be seriously hurt' pleaded my sister 'mother and father have already lost one child'.

'Are you mad dear sister? Mother cast a spell on this cave to ensure no mythical creatures can get in . I will stay right here where I am safe thank you' replied my brother Niklaus.

'Niklaus when will you learn to become a man? No wonder father despises you so much. He is correct in what he says. You are irresponsible and immature and violent.' stated my eldest brother Elijah.

'says you the golden child. Why don't you go retrieve the imbecile we call our brother, huh?' spat Niklaus.

'stop fighting!' I sobbed into my sisters chest. I hated it when my sibling fought. I understand why Niklaus hated my father so much. He treated him different to the rest of us. He would always shout and scream at him for the smallest things which I think is unfair. 'no body go and get henrik because you might be hurt by a Wolf and I don't want that. Please don't go' I cried.

'shush Brienna. Elijah will return immediately unharmed. I promise' soothed my sister.

'I promise I will return all right Brienna'said my brother Elijah as he held my chin to look at him. He was my favourite brother but Rebekha was my favourite sibling of all. She was like a second mammy and I loved her with all my heart. 'I tell you what, you keep a hold of my medallion that father gave me for being the eldest living son of the family, so you know I will come back' said Elijah as he took the medallion from around his neck... that's when we heard it.

**The sound of my brothers stomach churning scream as he was torn limb from limb by the devilish monsters. **

'HELP...ARGHHH...' my brothers screams echoed the cave.

' Henrik...im coming! Hold on' screamed my brothers as they raced down the tunnels. **You could hear the wolves howling all around us. I tightened my grip on Rebekha as she cried into my hair. **

**Sneaking out of the cave to watch the men turn into beats was forbidden and Henrik paid the price. **

**We had to sleep in the cave with Henriks dead body until the morning when Klaus carried him home to show our mother. She tried everything in her power to save Henrik, bring him back to life...anything. But it was too late. Henrik had gone and that was the beginning of the end of the peace with our neighbours. **

**Fearful for our lives, mother dipped into black magic and preformed a spell using the first doppelgänger's blood. We were all sat around the fire in our 'hut' home and had to drink the blood from blessed chalets. Then our mother slaughtered us through the heart with a blessed sword and killed us. When we awakened we were no longer human. We were stronger, faster and had an ever ending thirst for human blood. Our bodies could be harmed but healed almost instantly. We could run faster that any animal in the world and see anything and hear anything perfectly that was miles and miles away from us, and we could turn others by letting them drink our blood and letting them die whilst it was in their system, when they awoke they had to drink human blood to complete their transition from human to vampire. Because we were originals, we can only be killed by being staked through the heart by a dagger made from the white oak tree that stood in our village but other vampires that we turned could be killed by a stake made from any wood driven through their heart. Another killer of normal vampires was werewolf DNA. It caused a long painful death but if the DNA got into any of the originals bodies it would just make us sick for a few days before we were restored back to perfect health . Our mother preformed spells on rings that we could wear to go out in the daylight without being burned alive. Soon we all realized that we were the exact opposite to the werewolves. They lived with eh curse of excruciating pain and fear of the night. We lived with constant thirst and fear of the day. On the next full moon we didn't not have to go and hide in the caves. Mother kept us in our home with her... as the full moon rose, so did the end of our family. My brother Klaus dropped to the floor in sheer agony and turned into one of them! A werewolf. He was now a werewolf crossed with a vampire. **

**It then became apparent that my mother had been unfaithful to my father and Klaus was the outcome. My father left in a rage of anger for the night. The next day was like any other, my brothers had began killing off out neighbours in revenge to what happened to Henrik. Rebekha was out side fetching clean water for my mother to cook with and my mother was on cooking the rice in our house over the fire. I was layed down for my nap and woke up to shouting coming from Klaus towards my mother. I was hidden behind mothers cooking pot listening to their argument. **

'father has left because of you! Who is my real farther? How could you do this to me, father has always hated me...said I was different from the others and now we know why! You have turned our whole family into monsters mother and I am the biggest one of them all! I am a hybrid and its all because of you!' screamed Klaus

'Klaus calm down! You will wake up Brienna! I didnt mean for any of this to happen. Your biological father is non of your concern! We are your family and he was just a mistake now keep calm son because everything inside you has been heightened and at this moment in time its your anger! I know your angry at me but nothing can be done about it ow so just let it go! Your father will return soon enough. E loves you all to much to leave you alone.' said my mother calmly.

'NO!... I will not let it go' roared Klaus as he plunged his fist into my mothers chest.

**My mothers deafening scream echoed through the hut and then the air was filled with a spooky silence. All that could be heard was Klaus's heavy breathing and then a mighty 'ARGHHHH' from him as he threw my mothers heart across the room. It landed right in front of me. I crawled out from behind the cooking pot with tear's leaking from my eye's. I didnt like it when my brother was angry...it scared me.**

'Klaus... don't shout no more, ok' I sobbed. ' whys mammy sleeping?' I asked through my tears.

'Brienna!' he gasped 'have you been there the whole time?' he asked...I nodded and repeated 'whys mammy sleeping?'. **I was not prepared for his answer. **

'mother's dead, Brienna' he said coldly.

**The tears became faster and faster down my cheeks. I ran over to my mother's corps and tried waking her up, but it was no use. **

'mama please wake up...PLEASE...I don't no what to do...PLEASE' I screamed. 'Klaus go get help. Please...I...I cannot loose my mammy. PLEASE' I yelled, but it was no use.

'Goodbye brienna.' he said as he walked out the door.

**I stayed with my mothers body for what seemed like hours waiting for her to wake up,breath,any thing. I guess you could say I waited for a miracle.. a miracle that would never come! I heard Klaus tell my siblings out side that father said they all had to go into the woods to fetch fire wood for tonight and they all left. I was alone with my mothers dead body. When my father finally arrived home he knew at once what had happened. I saw 1 tear drop leak from his eye but he quickly pulled him self together and picked me up. I kicked and screamed when he began to walk out of the house with me in his arms, I didnt want to leave my mother there but he gave me no choice and held me up by my shoulders and shouted **'Brienna your mother is dead. She is not waking up so stop this foolishness and pull your self together! Only the weak cry. And we are not WEAK'.

**He then took me to his horse and we rode off together. I was with my father for many years. He was constantly looking for Klaus, to kill him for my mothers infidelity. I was forgotten about most of the time. Once we had been roaming around the world looking for Klaus for 100 years , my father soon got the name the vampire slayer because he would slaughter any vampires that we met that my siblings had created. One day we got a tip off that vampires had been seen in the place we named the 'old world' so we went there and upon arrival my father soon recognised it. It was the exact same place he and my mother lived when they had Aaron. My father took my up to Aaron's grave. I was on the top of a large mountain and directly behind the grave was a small cave. My father knew how much I hated travelling with him in search of my sibling's and he knew that I was just slowing him down so he said**

'Brienna sat in this cave and wait. Do not move and inch. Just stay and father will come back for you soon I promise.' 'but I dont want to be alone daddy' I sobbed. 'but you are not alone. You have Aaron looking over you. Good bye daughter' and with that he rode away and left me sat in the cave.

**I sat in that cave for 400 years waiting him to come back. At first the pain of blood deprivation was horrific, it felt like my veins became sandpaper and were grinding off all my internal organs but after a while I became to weak to care. I sat in that cave day in and day out picturing my mother...her laugh...her smile ...her warmth. Some days I became so lonely I would talk out loud to my dead brother, somehow thinking he could hear me gave me some comfort. I would think of my siblings every so often. I missed them all but Rebekha the most. **

**Maby my father did forget about me and maby this was my end. **


End file.
